Reckless Abandon
by Vera Roberts
Summary: OneShot. A detective lets three women do some investigating of their own. Featuring: Batista, Trish Stratus, Victoria, Stephanie McMahon. Cameos by John Cena, Chavo Guerrero, and Ashley Massaro. Rated for adult content.


_Author's Note: This story contains strong sexual content. This story is dedicated to Stratusfied, who encouraged me to put it up! _

_Vera._

------------------------------------------

"Well, now that the case is closed, let's go out and celebrate!" Chavo said.

"I know a few strip clubs for some wholesome entertainment!" John winked.

"Are you down?" Chavo asked Dave.

"I would love to join you but I have prior arrangements." Dave said as he picked up his jacket.

"Oh? Hot date?" Ashley asked.

Dave smiled. "You can say that."

------------------------------------

As Dave left the headquarters, he headed home. When he opened the front door, he was greeted by three of the most beautiful women he's ever laid eyes upon.

"Good evening, mistresses."

Queen Stephanie, Dominatrix Victoria and LadyTrish smiled at him. "Good evening, Detective." The women replied.

The women led Dave to his bedroom. They helped Dave shed his clothing while Victoria and Trish strapped him to the bed. Stephanie proceeded to smear baby oil on Dave's body.

"What's the safety word for tonight, Detective?" Victoria asked.

Dave glanced over at Trish and smiled at her. "Bananas."

Stephanie stripped off her clothing to reveal a sheer mesh chemise. Her attire exposed her full breasts and she was wearing a matching G-string. She took a seat against the window, directly across from where Dave's bed was.

Meanwhile, Victoria and Trish got ready to put on the show. Dave lifted his head up to see what the women had to offer. Victoria helped Trish take off her robe. She was wearing a lavender corset with thigh highs and a crotchless panty to match. Victoria was wearing a white lace teddy with matching thigh-highs.

Trish and Victoria were giving each other soft, succulent kisses, exploring each other's mouths. The two women were playing with each other's tongues as their eyes remained on Dave, who definitely enjoying the show. Victoria then moved down Trish's neck as she started to undress her.

Victoria took Trish's left nipple in her mouth as Trish moaned in ecstasy. Victoria moved one hand down to Trish's mound and began to play with her nub. Trish began to ride Victoria's fingers, as she looked over to Dave, who was becoming noticeably excited. After the tease, both women helped undress each other

"Are you ready, Detective?" Victoria and Trish asked.

"I'm ready." Dave smiled.

Trish climbed on top of the bed and was soon joined by Victoria. The women started teasing Dave by placing soft kisses all over his body. Trish concentrated on Dave's upper body while Victoria focused on his lower half. Both women were taught the erogenous zones of the male body and there were plenty of areas that were caressed. Dave could not help but let out soft moans indicating he was enjoying what the women were doing.

Eventually, both women made it to his shaft, which was throbbing in anticipation of what was to come. Trish began to lick Dave's shaft, while Victoria started to lightly suck on it. Both women would alternate back and forth between the licking and sucking actions. Victoria and Trish greedily attacked Dave's shaft, each woman giving him her undivided attention. Trish then placed a condom in her mouth and proceeded to roll the condom over Dave's hard shaft. Once the women were satisfied with what they gave him, Trish climbed on top of Dave.

Trish began riding Dave as Victoria massaged her clit. Victoria then moved down to Dave's balls and began to suck on them gently. She let her tongue roll around his soft, yet firm skin and lightly cupped them. Meanwhile, Stephanie began to finger herself while she watched the show from her seat. Trish started to ride Dave faster ad Victoria was massaging her nub quicker. Soon, Trish had the first of many orgasms to come that night.

"Okay, you had your fun," Stephanie got out of her seat and proceeded to untie Dave's hands. "Now it's my turn."

Trish got off Dave and moved to his face while Stephanie sat down on his shaft. Dave began to flick his tongue back and forth instinctively on Trish's mound. He held onto her rear as he continued to savor her taste. Trish then leaned forward and played with Stephanie's tongue as she rode Dave. Meanwhile, Victoria was in between Stephanie and Trish, licking their breasts.

Victoria soon moved down to Stephanie's mound and started licking her as she continued to ride Dave. Stephanie rode faster and harder and screamed out in pleasure as her body shook from her orgasm. Trish wasn't too far behind as she also climaxed on Dave's tongue.

"Good, you came." Victoria smiled as she kissed Stephanie. "Now it's my turn."

Victoria motioned for Stephanie and Trish to move and for Dave to sit up. She then climbed on the bed and bent in front of Dave, begging for him to enter her. Dave grabbed Victoria from behind and began thrusting inside her at a fast pace. Stephanie re-positioned herself so her mouth was right below Victoria's mound and started to lick her. She flicked her tongue like a snake as she tasted Victoria.

However, Stephanie wasn't feeling left out. Trish was also licking Stephanie's mound and fingering her. The entire room was filled with moans, grunts, and groans as everyone was enjoying the pleasure and no party was feeling left out.

Dave held onto Victoria's waist as he started to thrust inside her harder and faster. His thrusting started a domino effect as both Trish and Stephanie began to lick faster as well. Not long after the quick pace did Victoria climax and she too screamed in pleasure. Stephanie wasn't too far behind as she came on Trish's tongue.

"Good. All of you came." Dave smiled as he wiped the sweat off his brow. "Now it's my turn."

Dave motioned for Stephanie to lay on her back and have Trish lay on top of her. Dave then positioned himself on top of Trish a he then gently pushed through her anal opening. Not sure about how much she could take at once, Dave slid a couple of inches in at a time, stopping so Trish could adjust to his size. She felt so tight and so hot around his shaft that they both moaned. Dave slowly pumped inside Trish as she began to ride Stephanie as they both feverishly kissed each other.

Feeling a strong release was approaching, Dave soon increased his pace. He held onto Trish's waist as he began to ride her. Victoria got behind Dave and began to lick his balls as they slapped against Trish's flesh. No longer able to control the feeling, Dave pulled out in time to dispose of the condom, and shot his seed on Trish's ass. A loud roar emitted from his mouth as Victoria began to lick what Dave had to offer.

Knowing that everyone was satisfied, Dave collapsed on the bed with Stephanie and Trish to his sides and Victoria in between his legs. Everyone was catching their breaths as the women kept nibbling on Dave's body.

"Now that foreplay is over," Dave smiled at the mistresses. "It's time for the real action."

The End.


End file.
